This invention relates to a drying apparatus which can blow hot air over the entire body of the user.
When a person dries his or her wet body using a towel in a public area, such as a hotel, he or she always worries about the hygienic condition thereof. Thus, most people usually carry a towel from their home based on consideration of hygienics. This towel forms a load for the carrier, especially for the person who takes a trip on business or holiday.